User blog:ProfArchibaldHale/All about me.
Well, don't exactly know what to say here, so I'll just go with whatever comes first to my mind. Now, I'm not going to go into my past too much, because of what lurks in those memories. *shudders* Well, I became a fan of LEGO in 2008; via EXO-FORCE (Hikaru is awesome!) and then Mars Mission, and finally Agents, until a roughly seven month period of Transformers. The Transformers thing started in 2009, so I saw Revenge of the Fallen. But my liking for LEGO toys was still there, because I always built bases and such for my Transformers out of them. Now, I had always wanted a Shadow Crawler (8104) so I built one out of my bricks. And then, EXO-FORCE reigned supreme over my room again. Since then, I've liked many different LEGO Themes, built various creations,... And actively joining in on the Message Boards. I started using the Message Boards a while ago, and then started using the LEGO Universe one. That's what eventually drew me into the LU fan community, and you all know the story from there... So, about my personality. I'm into LEGO, and I have a slight interest in Transformers at the moment. I got into the gaming community a while ago, so I'll show you my game list. 1) Halo (entire series) 2)LEGO Island Xtreme stunts 3) Mario (entire series) 4) The Sims (entire series) 5) Age of empires (1 & 2, including expansion packs 6) (possibly higher up when I get it) LEGO Universe I have a TON of other games, so many I can't remember all the titles. BUt the majority are LEGO ones ( ). I'm a good singer, I used to play the flute. I've entered the National Austalian LEGO Building Competition twice now, and won Bronze both times (First entered last year). I have a good nose for You Tube vids, too. So, bet you're wondering what's on my music list. To sum it up, Me likey: 1) Pop-Techno fusions 2) Printed Circuit (W00T!) 3) Some slight rock 4) Linkin Park 5) Bit 'o classical. 6) Katy Perry (I THINK that's how you spell her name.) Me hate: 1) ANYTHING TO DO WITH REBECCA BLACK. 2) ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING FROM 50S, 60S, 70S, 80S AND 90S. 3) COUNTRY MUSIC. (DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUNN) OK, guess you're wondering about my fears and strengths. Well, I have a TERRIBLE fear of hights, 3-6 ,etres up in a tree and I'm terrified. But in a building, or on a walkway I'm fine. I'm fine on planes as well. I plan on studying Aviation at school next year, but getting a different job. And to get close to me, you have to figure out the thing about my personality that's a lie. something very few ever see in me. Anyway, I'm independent; I work SOLO. But in a team, you can count on me. I'm loyal, and a guy you always want on your side. I like speed, moving fast, dodging, agility. Speed, and maximum power. But no matter WHAT I do, you don't desert me. It'll come back to bite you in the bum, I GUARANTEE it. I'll post even MORE later. Category:Blog posts